Description: (Applicant's Description) The Pharmacology Core provides support to investigators for the analytical and mathematical analysis of pharmacokinetic data generated in both basic research and clinical settings. The services offered by the Core cover 3 areas: (1) advice on the design and implementation of pharmacokinetic studies; (2) development and implementation of sensitive, precise and accurate quantitative assays for drugs and drug metabolites in biological tissues and fluids; and (3) pharmacokinetic modeling of analytical data. The facility is be co-directed by Drs. Mark Duncan and Daniel Gustafson, both new UCCC members. They have been given adjacent laboratories and office space to facilitate optimal interaction. Quantitative analytical techniques are based on a range of options including HPLC with UV/Vis, fluorometric and MS detectors, GC/MS, as well as other appropriate techniques (i.e. RIA, ELISA, enzymatic). Pharmacokinetic modeling services include compartmental, non-compartmental and physiologically-based analyses using state-of-the-art software. The Core was established as a developing core and resources for its development came from CCSG development sources, Cancer Center funds, an NIH shared equipment grant and from the Schools of Pharmacy and Medicine. The institution of this Core coincides with the expansion of the Developmental Therapeutics program and its phase 1 trial component. In addition, however, other program members use the Core for pre-clinical and early phase II trials, including members from Hormone Related Malignancies, Tobacco Related Malignancies, Radiation Oncology and Carcinogenesis & Chemoprevention. The Pharmacology Core is a major new Cancer Center initiative that will require the hiring of additional personnel as Core usage increases. However, all the necessary equipment is available and fully operational. The facility will move to Fitzsimons in 2002 when the research complex I is completed at that site.